A Black Story
by MewZyamu
Summary: A tiny fanfic of my own TMM2, with Ryani Zyamu. She's the sixth Mew Mew... To find out more, I recommend to do this before you read A Black Story, visit my MewZyamu website. Black's having trouble with Ryani and her feelings. Nothing is like it sould be.
1. Returning to the Base

**A Black Story**

By MewZyamu

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Returning to the Base"

"Kishu…?" Black appeared at the spaceship…

She turned around and flew down to a little Alien-boy with big, shiny, yellow eyes.

"Where's Kishu?" She asked without a smile.

"Ki-kishu is with Pai and Taruto, ma'am." The little boy answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

Black sighed and landed in front of the terrified little Alien-boy.

"And you have no idea where they are, I suppose…"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Sure, don't worry. I'll find them…" Black turned around to leave. "You can go now."

The little boy quickly ran away, and Black sighed again…

"I'll find him…"

* * *

"So… She's gone, again?" Ichigo asked, back at the Café. 

"She attacked and now she's gone?"

"There was nothing I could do…" Ryou sighed. "Before I could react she'd left."

"How did Ryani transform into Black in first place?" Minto asked.

"She was transformed when I and Keiichiro came, so we don't know." Ryou answered. "Kishu must have activated her Red-DNA."

"But now she's strong enough, right?" Zakuro said. "Ryani is almost in the end of Black's transformation, isn't she?"

"She might." Keiichiro answered. "She could've transformed easily this time."

"The point is, we have to find her." Ryou said. "We can't lose Ryani. Especially not now."

"I think you meant that in a more personal way…" Minto said with a quiet voice.

"But what if she's not here on earth anymore?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Minto's commentary.

"We'll try to search for her. It might be hard since she's not Ryani anymore…"

* * *

"Kishu! There you are!" Black exclaimed when she got in to the spaceship's training center, finding Kishu training with Taruto and Pai. 

When Kishu saw her, he disappeared away from his friends, who where still training…

After a few seconds he appeared in front of Black.

"Hello, missed me?" He asked with a little grin.

"Listen here, pervert." Black started, and she sounded quite irritated. "Neither Ryou or that Akasaka where at the Café when I attacked…! Why!"

"I don't have control over them, Black. They come and go as they want, what did you expect?" Kishu answered, without caring.

"I need to see if I'm strong enough against Ryani's boyfriend, Kishu!"

"Ryani's boyfriend: Kishu, I like that." Kishu said with a grin before walking past Black to the dark-blue corridor.

"This is serious…!" Black exclaimed before she ran after him.

"If I still can't fight Ryou because of Ryani's feelings, we'll have to make a stronger poison…" Black sighed while walking next to Kishu.

"Yes we will. And if you so badly want to fight that Ryou-guy, you'll just have to head back to earth…" Kishu answered with his hands behind his head.

"Why, right now?" Black asked surprised.

Kishu stopped walking, and so did Black.

"You've been nagging about battling Ryou since you got here, and now you don't want to!"

"I know, I know…" Black answered with a sigh.

"But what if Ryani is too strong…? I'm scared, Kishu. I really am."

"You? Scared?"

"Don't let it get to your head, ok?"

"Do you think Ryani is too strong?" Kishu asked seriously.

"I… I don't know. I've never had so much problem with hurting the others. But Ryou… I really can't understand why she likes him so much, and why wants to be with him so badly…" Black answered with worry in her voice.

"Wants to be with him? C'mon, Black, she sees that guy every day. How can she possibly wan…"

"I don't know." Black interrupted.

"There's something…" Black started and looked away as she started to shiver a little. "Something that she feels at night, when she's alone… Oh, I don't know!"

"You must be kidding…!" Kishu looked surprised to see Black so serious.

He snorted at Black's meaning look.

"Please don't tell me you're serious."

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are." Black said with a scornful smile. "You are jealous. Kishu, the great warrior, is jealous of an earthling."

"Such nonsense." Black and Kishu heard a girl's voice.

Black turned around, finding an irritated Anani standing a meter behind her – with her hands on her sides.

"Oh, it's you." Black said condescending.

"I have a name, you know." Anani said without moving away from her spot, away from Black.

"Yes, I know that. I'm not stupid. Anani…" Black continued to sound condescending. "Oh, that sounded good. "Stupid Anani"…"

Since Black was taking Kishu's way of teasing, he felt kind of proud. But he didn't say anything.

He just gave both Alien-girls a little grin as they turned their attention to him…

"What are you smiling at!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

He shrug his shoulders and continued to have a little grin on his lips.

"My girls." He said shortly.

Black sighed as Anani blushed.

"She's too much." Black said with a quiet voice before she disappeared…

* * *

Ryou sighed… 

It was late and he was sitting on his bed, in his lonely room at Café Mew Mew…

"She's been gone all day." He said with a low voice before standing up…

Ryou walked to his window and looked out.

It wasn't so dark outside at that point. But the sky was turning, from it's pink-purple color, to a dark-blue color…

No Aliens had attacked since Ryani disappeared, and everybody where getting really worried.

Especially Ryou.

"I wonder if she's ok…"

"Are you missing me?" A voice suddenly said.

Ryou turned around, finding Black stand on his doorstep.

"Black?"

Black nodded a little.

"Sorry to just come like this. You must be surprised, huh?"

"What do you want?" Ryou asked seriously.

"I really don't know why I came." Black answered, turning away her head.

"Are you going to fight me?"

"No."

"I… Just felt like coming here." Black said with a little confusion in her voice.

Ryou looked surprised at her.

"You… Felt like coming here?" He repeated, as if it was an impossibility.

"Stop repeating what I say. You'll make it sound crazy. It is crazy." Black said and walked up to him.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything." Black said, in a comforting way, when she noticed that Ryou seemed to be prepared for fight.

"What do you really wan…"

"I don't know." Black interrupted.

"I just know that I can find it here…" Black sighed.

"How's Ryani?" Ryou asked.

"Ryani is fine… She's just.. fine…!" Black sighed, before sitting down on Ryou's bed.

"She misses you, you know."

Ryou looked surprised at Black…

Black looked up at Ryou and tried to smile…

"I told you, I wont do anything."

Ryou nodded shortly before sitting down by Black's side…

"Besides…" Black started and looked down. "I could never hurt you. I guess…"

Ryou blinked surprised at Black's emotions and act.

"Really, why did you come? You must have any idea why, Black." Ryou asked, a bit worried.

Black smiled a little. "I guess Ryani wanted to come here… As I said, she misses you. Already."

"Black…"

"And the worst part is… I can't separate my feelings from hers… I don't know how _I_ feel or think. And I can't transform back by myself." Black said with a sad tone on her voice.

She looked up at Ryou, that still seemed to be in a little chock…

But then… His look changed from surprised to understanding. With a smile.

"Do you want to change back into Ryani?" He asked.

Black nodded a little.

"I don't know why. But I'm just so sick and tired of all this Alien-thing… Strange, huh? I want to go back to being just Red-DNA. Or a person of my own. Or should I say Alien?"

"Nah, I think you'll fit as a normal human."

Black let out a small laugh… "I wish."

"Seriously, Black…" Ryou started. "Is there anything I can do? If there is any possibility that you can get Ryani back, I want to help."

Black sighed.

"I don't think so. The poison we used this time, to make Ryani transform, is quite strong. I don't know anything stronger."

"Not even…"

"No. I'm sorry but I don't think your, or my, emotions will work for this."

"But…" Black interrupted by putting her finger against Ryou's lips.

"Can we… Talk about something else? I think it would be for the best if we just talked. For Ryani, I mean." Black said and pulled back her hand.

"You really care for Ryani, don't you?" Ryou asked with an understanding smile.

"Let's just say I need her body." Black answered and laughed a little.

"You know… You seem quite different now… Not the same personality as I'm used to see you have." Ryou said.

And when Black looked up at him. She really reminded him about Ryani.

They do almost look the same. Just the ears, eyes and skin-color is different.

Well, Ryani's hair shines in red while Black's shines in a more gray, but still…

"You do act a little like Ryani."

Black's cheeks got a little red, but she turned her head away from him.

"I do?"

"Yes. Does it bother you?"

Black shook her head wildly.

"No, not at all."

"Right now, I feel like I don't have anything against Ryani, at all. Strange, huh?" Black smiled a little.

"No. You're both a part of each other. I guess it would be like having something against your self." Ryou answered.

"How much IQ did you say you have?" Black asked with a little smile.

"180+"

"Thought so."

They both laughed a little to that silly joke…

"I'm sorry I scared you…" Black said and her giggle, slowly, fainted away… "By coming here, I mean."

"It's ok. I'm kind of glad you did."

"Huh? Y-you are?" Black asked and her cheeks got warm and red.

Ryou nodded a little. "I'm happy to know that Ryani is ok… Besides, I got to know you better."

"Oh…?" Was the only response Black could give…

"Ryou…?"

"Hm? What?"

"You know about that thing I said… About not being able to separate my feelings from Ryani's?" Black started…

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well…" Black got closer to Ryou. "I think I'm having one of those moments… Now."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, pushing away the fact that Black seemed to be in loved with him.

Black started to listen carefully within herself, looking for a protest from Ryani…

When she didn't hear any, she thought it would be ok to give Ryou a kiss.

A tiny one, though.

"Ryou…" Black started, as she forced herself to get closer to him…"Try to see her in my eyes…" She said with a quiet voice.

"Try to see Ryani… In me." Just as she finished that sentence, she dragged him closer to her and pressed her lips against his.

Ryou didn't know what to do. Black seemed so sad, and she reminded him too much about Ryani to push her away.

He could just wait until Black got a grip of herself.

But Black knew in her messy mind that that would be impossible.

Inside she felt two different feelings. One that wanted to pull away and raise her weapon, and one that just wanted him to hold her and never let go…

But she _did_ let go of him…

"Black…" Ryou wanted to say something to her but didn't know what.

Black clenched her hands and looked down at Ryou's light-brown cover as she started to shiver.

Her mind was a mess and she couldn't focus…

She looked up at Ryou with sad eyes, before she disappeared…

* * *

Black, carefully, landed on grass in the garden of the spaceship. 

The Aliens' spaceship had a big, light-green, see-through, bubble where they kept their last flowers and trees.

It wasn't so big and the color of the grass wasn't so green, and fresh, as it was on earth.

Black sighed and jumped up to a tree, to sit on a big and thick limb, a big oak…

"Why did I do that?" She asked herself. "Why? It was so stupid!"

"What was stupid, darling?" Kishu appeared in front of her.

"I'm not your darling. And it's none of your business…" Black answered, she was already irritated and angry with him.

"Oh" Kishu whined. "Please tell me, tora-chan… C'mon…!" He said and glided closer to her, trying to look her in the eyes…

Black glanced, irritated, on him and snorted. "As I said, none of your business."

When Kishu still looked like a little three year old that wanted to know something, she got more and more irritated.

"…And stop calling me 'tora-chan'! I'm not Ryani, for crying out loud!" Black exclaimed and disappeared.

Kishu let out a little laugh. "No you're not… Not anymore."

And he disappeared too.

* * *

Black appeared at the spaceship's recovering room, "the rec. room", and sat down on a little light-green settee… 

She sighed and closed her eyes…

She just had to talk to Ryani.

Black searched after the spirit of Ryani in herself…

"Ryani!" She shouted in her mind. "Ryani, get your ass down here and talk to me!"

After a few moments, Ryani appeared in front of Black, and her body was glowing in a really light white and her tiger-ears, and tail, where out.

But Black was glowing in gray, irritated and frustrated…

"What is it, Black?"

"As I said, I need to talk to you." Black answered.

"Oh? Is it about kissing my boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Why did you do it, Black?" Ryani asked. "Why did you even go to Ryou in first place?" And she seemed quite sad and worried.

"Why? _You_ made me, you know!" Black exclaimed. "You didn't protest when I was about to kiss him and you wanted to go there!" Black was quite irritated. She hated to not have any control over her emotions. And who doesn't?

"I didn't do anything because I couldn't! Black, I'm disappearing! Don't you understand that?" Ryani answered.

"Disappear? Ryani, I didn't decide to go to Ryou and _you_ wanted to kiss him! I just couldn't separate our feelings and thoughts!" Black said.

"And do you know why? Because we feel the same! We're the same person."

"Do you also have 180 IQ, or what?"

"Seriously, Black… You've fallen in love with him." Ryani said with a sigh.

"I've not! You're just confused, too! Our feelings are soon becoming just mine!" Black exclaimed.

"Then… You'll be in loved with Ryou, and the earth would be saved from all Aliens, right?"

"No!"

"I'm tired of you! I just wish you would go away! Disappear! Die!" Was Black's last sentences before she disappeared, while opening her eyes…

Black stood up, growling a little in her fury.

"I'm not in loved with Ryou, I won't give the earth up for him and I didn't want to go to him today!" Black exclaimed while walking past a couple of Aliens, out to the corridor.

"Wasn't that the new Alien? That powerful Black?" One of the Aliens asked.

"She must be. Look at the heat in her eyes…!"

Black landed in front of Kishu when he was just about to enter his room.

"Transform me back." She said shortly.

"Say what now?"

"Please Kishu…" Black started and looked sad. "Transform me back into Ryani. Let her see Ryou. Just for one day."

"Why? What are you getting out of it?" Kishu asked.

"Calmness. She and her stupid feelings wont leave me alone. Right now, she's more trouble than if she wasn't me. If you get what I mean." Black answered with a sigh.

Kishu also sighed. A long and heavy sigh.

"I'll see what I can do about it…"

Black smiled a little. "Thanks Kishu. It would mean a lot."

"Yeah, yeah… Can I at least get a kiss for it?"

"No."

* * *

The doors to Café Mew Mew carefully opened the next day… 

A girl came in and closed the doors behind her…

Her eyes was in a ruby-red color and her hair was black, but shined in red.

She was wearing a short, white, dress with shoulder straps to a pair of red boots.

Around her neck she had a star, made of little, red, diamonds, as a necklace with a black chain.

She sighed an looked around at the Café.

Everyone was working as usual.

Suddenly…

"Ryani-oneechan, na no da!" Purin jumped up to her.

"Hi Purin." The girl, who was no one else but Ryani Zyamu, said.

"Ryani!" The other girls shouted surprised and walked up to her.

"How are you?" "Where did you go?" "Did Kishu treat you badly?" "Did you see Tarutaru, na no da?"

Ryani raised one hand so they all stopped talking…

"I'm sorry, but… I need to see Ryou." She said, looking sad because of interrupting them.

Everybody moved aside so Ryani could walk past them to the stairs…

Ryani stood in front of Ryou's door, looking at it for a few seconds…

She sighed and knocked on the brown door.

"What is it?" She heard Ryou's voice from inside the room.

"Ryou…" Ryani answered, hoping he would recognize her voice.

It was quiet and still for a few moments before Ryou opened the door, finding Ryani in front of him.

Before Ryani could react, Ryou had put his arms around her and hugged her tightly…

"I'm so sorry." He said, knowing that Ryani knew about Black's kiss.

"It's OK. I guess it's my fault." Ryani answered before hugging him back.

Ryani looked at her left side, finding the others standing next to them…

"Guys…" She said quietly and let go of Ryou, as he did the same.

Before Ryani got to say anything else, the other girls hugged her.

"Where so glad you're back." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Group hug, na no da!"

All of the girls laughed lightly at Purin's happy commentary.

"But, guys…" Ryani let go of her friends… "This is only temporary. Black asked Kishu to transform me back for 24 hours, mostly so I could see Ryou."

"Black did that?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I guess she did. Ryani is here, isn't she?" Minto said.

"Well, if you're here to see me…" Ryou suddenly said, putting his arms around Ryani's waist.

She blushed darkly and her tiger-ears and tail popped out.

The others laughed a little at her awkwardness and her blush.

"So not funny." Ryani said but smiled a bit at herself.

"So you're here to see Shirogane-oniichan, na no da?" Purin asked.

Ryani nodded. "Yes, but…"

"Then let's go, na no da!"

Purin turned around to the other girls.

"We'll go, na no da."

"Eh, but Purin…" Retasu tried while Purin turned them all around so they could walk down the stairs.

"Hurry up so they can do it, na no da!"

Ryani blushed darkly and ogled up at Ryou, while he just looked surprised at the others walking away – protesting.

Ryani sighed a little…

"Feels good to be back…"

Ryou suddenly hugged her more tightly and came close to whisper in her ear.

"It feels good to _have you_ back."


	2. My 24 Hours

_**A BLACK STORY, CHAPTER TWO**_

"My 24 hours"

"Are you going to visit your parents?" Ryou asked as he and Ryani sat on his bed, talking. Ryani's tiger-ears and tail where gone.

"I don't know. How are they? Do they think I'm missing or kidnapped or something?"

"I really don't know. I guess they think you're missing or lost." Ryou answered.

"Then I shouldn't go visit them." Ryani said with a sigh. "They might think I'm staying, but tomorrow I'll turn back into… Her."

Ryou sighed too. "So what are you going to do?"

"If…" Ryani started, blushing. "If I can… I would like to stay here. With you that is…" She looked up at Ryou, smiling a little bit and blushing darkly.

Ryou looked a little surprised by Ryani's decision, but then he smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Good… You know, Ryou… I've really been missing you. At that cold spaceship and inside of Black." Ryani said, as she got closer to Ryou.

"I've… Missed you too." Was Ryou's words before kissing her.

Ryani put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, as she answered his kisses.

"We… Should really go down to the others…" Ryani said in-between kissing…

"Yeah, I know." Ryou answered, without letting her go…

But suddenly, the door broached open and Keiichiro ran in into Ryou's room.

"Ryani, Ryou! It's the aliens! They're outside the Café!"

He did react a little to that they where kissing, but there were more important things to worry about.

Ryani and Ryou, followed by Keiichiro, ran down the stairs to the doors of Café Mew Mew.

The first thing they saw, was that the others were transformed and were fighting Kishu and Anani.

"Ah, Tora-chan!" Kishu said with a grin when he saw Ryani.

When he flew closer to them, Ryani felt Ryou dragging her closer.

"You gave her 24 hours! What are you doing here!" Ryou exclaimed.

"None of your business." Kishu snorted at him, before turning to Ryani…

"I want Black back."

Ryani shrugged before giving the Alien a hard box on the ear.

"You _bastard_!" She exclaimed. "How dare you give me 24 hours and then try to take me back directly!"

Anani suddenly appeared up in the air in front of them.

"Did you just slap him?" She asked with a threatening voice.

"Se if I care." Ryani pulled away from Ryou's hold.

"Mew Mew Zyamu! _Metamorpho-sis!_"

Kishu suddenly grinned while Ryani transformed…

Ryani noticed that something was wrong and she opened her eyes…

She was slowly transforming and she was glowing.

"What's happening to me?" She asked with a low and scared voice, while the transformation got to her face…

Her hair slowly started to shine in gray and her skin was turning white…

Her eyes lost their ruby-red color, and got cold and yellow…

And when she landed…

"What's up?"

All of the others gasped.

"Black!"

13/5-2005: So? Should I continue it? Review please! I've never done an English fanfic before!


	3. Transforming in Feelings

_**A BLACK STORY, CHAPTER THREE**_

"Transforming in feelings"

"Oh, it feels so good to be back." Black sighed happily and started to float in the air. She turned around and made a hand movement against the Mew Mew's.

The girls screamed as they felt a huge pressure of energy against their shoulders.

They started to get down on their knees, trying to fight back and to stand up, but they couldn't.

Black didn't have to focus so much at keeping the energy on the Mew Mew's shoulders. She had power enough to relax and turn back to Ryou.

"And it feels even better now, when Ryani's not bothering me." She said with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked seriously. Black floated down against him, without landing on the floor.

"She's satisfied. And she doesn't complain inside my head about not being able to see you." Black answered.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh no?" Black asked and floated closer to whisper something in his ear. "All she wanted to do was kiss you a little. She never planned to fight against me, Kisshu, or any of the others. She never planned to fight for you."

Ryou shrugged and pushed Black away.

"You have no idea of who you're talking about."

Black grinned and floated back up to Kisshu. "Yes I do."

She turned against Kisshu. "I got to thank you for getting Ryani out of my head." She said and got closer to him.

Kisshu grinned. "You're welcome."

"You asked before…" Black started and took his hand, making Ryou and Anani shrug. "…If you could get a kiss for helping me."

Black ignored that she felt some kind of pain in her chest, and dragged Kisshu closer to her…

Before Kisshu got to say anything, Black kissed him.

"No! _Stop!_ Leave him alone!" Anani exclaimed and was about to fly up to them. But Black made a quick hand movement against her, and Anani flew in to the wall. As Anani's body was pressed against the wall, Black kissed Kisshu harder as she suddenly heard a familiar voice in her head.

_"What the heck are you doing, you slut!"_ It was Ryani's voice. _"How can you do this! You don't feel anything for Kisshu! Besides…"_

Black slightly opened her eyes.

_"Besides… I love Ryou."_

Black's eyes widened and her lips left Kisshu's.

"Y-you what?" Black said surprised.

_"You heard me. I love him. He knows that, you know that."_

"Black?" Kisshu said meaning.

Black turned back against Ryou, before floating down to him. She never heard Ryani say those words right out like that and she was in a bit of a chock.

"Ryou, do you… Do you love Ryani? Seriously?" Black asked. She already knew that he did, she heard him herself when he said it for the first time.

Ryou smiled a little, noticing that Black reminded him of Ryani so badly. "Of course I do." He said and run his fingers through Black's hair.

Black's cheeks got red and she quickly floated away from him.

"D-don't treat me like I was Ryani." She said quietly.

She suddenly heard a scream from Mew Ichigo, and she turned around.

The Mew Mew's where hurt and it was almost like the floor could break to a million pieces underneath them.

She felt that Ryani got extremely sad and hurt to see them like that, and her eyes got shiny.

Kisshu saw what was happening. And he didn't like it. "Black, snap out of it!" He exclaimed and roughly grabbed her arm.

"I… I can't" Black answered with dark eyes.

"Yes you can, damn it! Don't listen to Ryani! You _have_ control now! Keep it!"

"I don't have to listen to her. I can't hear her voice anymore…" Black said and looked up at Kisshu. "But I can still feel her."

Black reluctantly made a hand movement against Ryani's friends and the pressure stopped. She did the same to Anani, who fell down to the floor…

"Black?" Ryou said surprised with a quiet voice…

"Why are you doing this?" Kisshu asked. "Your transformation is almost done, and still you listen to what Ryani says and feels?"

"I'm not listening to anything, Kisshu. At some points, Ryani still has control over her body. _My_ body." Black looked at the Mew Mew's. They seemed to have fainted and their Mew-Suits where dusty and tattered…

"Kisshu!" A hurt voice suddenly cried…

Before Kisshu could blink, Anani appeared in front of him. "_You Bastard!_" She exclaimed as shiny tears started to take form in her dark-green eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kisshu asked. Calmly but still surprised.

"What do you think!" Anani said with her hands on her sides. "Haven't you even noticed!"

"Noticed what? What are you talking about?" Kisshu asked.

Anani growled and suddenly grabbed his ear. "You come with me, you creep!" …And they disappeared.

Black blinked surprised and were just about to follow them, when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm…

She didn't need to turn around, she already knew who it was…

Black looked down at the floor. "You can't stop me. I'm an Alien and you're just a human." She knew that it was Ryou that had grabbed her arm.

"You can't look at the situation like that, Black." Ryou said, dragging Black down to the floor. "If it was that simple, you would've killed all of us already. It's not about who you are, it's about how you _feel_."

Black closed her eyes tightly. "D-don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

Black felt Ryou's hand slide down her arm and hold her hand… "Is it because of that you know I'm right? That yours and Ryani's feelings makes you do things that you wouldn't have done if you were an Alien to 100?" Ryou asked.

"Stop…" Black said quietly.

"Do you wish you were simply an Alien… Or do you really want to be Ryani?"

"I said_ STOP!_" Black cried and quickly pulled away from him. "Stop talking about what I want! Stop talking about how I feel and stop talking about Ryani!"

Ryou didn't say anything. He just looked at her, seriously.

"I _don't_ want what Ryani wants! And I _don't_ want to have what she has! I'm not Ryani and I don't want to be her! You think you know so much about me and you don't!"

"Where is the Black who came to my room with hope and dreams?"

"_Shut up!_ I'm not like that! Ryani just…! Ryani felt…! She…" Black sank down on her knees and buried her face in her hands… "It's her fault." She whispered as the tears came… Black's tears…

* * *

"_You bastard!_" Anani exclaimed. She were standing in the spaceship-garden together with Kisshu.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"Why do you think I'm angry for! That Black _kissed you_, for crying out loud!"

Kisshu blinked. "So?"

Anani growled and clenched her hands tightly.

"Are you kidding, Anani? Does it _bother_ you? Come on!"

"Don't you start with your "Come on"-stuff! I can't see that you haven't noticed _anything_ through all of these years!" Anani said furiously.

"What is there to notice?" Kisshu asked. "Just stop yelling at me and tell me what the heck is your problem."

Anani's cheeks got red. "I… I don't have a problem with anything…! I just can't believe you haven't noticed anything… A-about how I feel."

"About how you feel? Feel about what?"

"About you."

Kisshu shrugged. "Well… We're… Friends, right?" He said, but his voice didn't sound so sure.

"Oh, Kisshu…" Anani said quietly and walked closer to him. "Ever since I met you… When we were just about three years old… I felt something else than just… Friendship." She said shyly.

"You better think of me as a brother or something." Kisshu said with a half-quiet voice.

Anani looked sad. True sadness. That wasn't what she felt for him at all. "Y-you… See me as a… Sister?"

"Well…" Kisshu thought for a few moments. "I guess not, but…"

"But if I tell you about what _I_ feel… You wouldn't feel the same?" Anani carefully asked.

Kisshu sighed. "You know that depends on what you're talking about."

"Right, of course."

"Tell me then. At first you were angry at me when I was with Ichigo (I don't know why) and now your irritated because of Black…?" Kisshu said as he thought about what Anani would say…

Anani started to build up courage inside… "I Love You, Kisshu."

* * *

The Mew Mew's transformed back into their normal clothes… Black was crying lightly, she was so confused…

Ryou softly and carefully laid his hand on her shoulder as he got down on his knees next to her.

"Ryou… I'm so confused… I have no idea of what's happening inside of me… Sometimes I have all control… And sometimes… Not." Black said with a quiet voice. "But it almost feels like she's gone now… I only heard and felt her strongly when I kissed Kisshu."

Ryou sighed…

"By the way, I'm sorry." Black suddenly said. "Well, Ryani's sorry. For the kiss."

She was about to say something else when Ryou suddenly put his arms around her. "It's okay… Tell her… That it wasn't her fault…"

Black closed her eyes tightly as one of her tears slowly landed on his hand. "And… Tell her that I love her."

Black's eyes widened as they suddenly changed shape.

Ryou blinked surprised as Black started to glow…

"Black, what…"  
"I love you too." A familiar voice interrupted.

Her dark hair started to shine in a red color and her clothes changed, together with the tone of her skin…

The Mew Mew's started to wake up as their wounds were healed together with the greatest light from the girl in Ryou's arms…

They sat up and looked patiently at Ryou as the light started to faint…

At last… Ryani was the one who relaxed in Ryou's arms. Almost as if she was sleeping…

"Ryani…" Ichigo said quietly and she started to stand up.  
The other girls followed her example as Ryani slowly started to open her eyes…

She looked surprised up at Ryou before she smiled a little. "Hi…"

"Hi, Ryani… Nice cleavage by the way." Ryou said with a small grin.

Ryani blushed darkly and her tiger-ears popped out as she pulled up her dress a little, even though she didn't show so much. "Y-you pervert."

That's when Keiichiro interrupted. "May I help you up, princess?" He asked.

"Em… Sure." Ryani took his hand and slowly stood up.

She turned to Ryou and held out her hand to him. "You too. I don't want you looking up under my dress." She said with just a little grin.

Ryou let her help him up. "Why do you think _I_ would do such a thing?"

"Ryani!" The other girls quickly walked up to them.

"Guys! I'm _so_ sorry for what Black did…! Are you ok?" Ryani asked and looked at each and one of them.

"Sure, we're fine! There are worse things than being pressed down to the floor by dark energy." Ichigo answered with a playful smile.

Ryani smiled apologizing. "Yeah, sure…"

"But how about you, Ryani?" Minto asked. "Are _you_ ok?"

Ryani blinked. "Well… I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little surprised about that Black kissed Kisshu, that's all."

She heard a small "bastard…!" coming from Ryou and she smiled a little.

"She did?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Eh… Yeah, Ichigo. Didn't you see her?" Ryani asked.

"We couldn't." Retasu said. "After the pressure from Black stopped, we fainted."

"Oh? Well, I'm _really _sorry. Again."

* * *

A while later, when they had cleaned up a little and then walked home, Ryani and Ryou were alone at the Café. Well, except Keiichiro then.

Ryani sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.  
She, Keiichiro and Ryou had to clean up more than the others because of that the girls had to go home, so their parents (and siblings) won't worry…

Ryou sighed too and moved a chair closer to Ryani before sitting down at it.

"We're done, I guess." He said.

"Yeah, finally…!"

"So… What do you say? Let's go up and get some sleep, right?" Ryou asked and stood up.

"Ye…" Ryani interrupted herself when she noticed what he just said. "Wait a second…! You mean sleeping in _your_ bed? T-together?" She asked and blushed darkly before standing up.

Ryou shrugged his shoulder. "Yes…?"

"B-but…"  
"Listen here, Ryani. Where did you think you were sleeping? I'm not letting you sleep in Keiichiro's bed, if that is what you thought." Ryou said at took Ryani's hand before walking to the stairs.

"Wait a little, Ryou…!" Ryani suddenly said as they were standing in front of Ryou's bedroom door…

"What?"

"I just wanted to now… What I'm going to sleep in…?" Ryani asked shyly.

Ryou thought for a few moments. "Well, I have a shirt that you can borrow."

Before Ryani could answer, Ryou dragged her into his bedroom…

Ryani looked around in Ryou's lonely room. "Have your room always been this… I'm sorry, empty?" She suddenly asked and turned to Ryou.

"Well yeah. Except… When you're here, I guess." Ryou answered and gave Ryani a white shirt with buttons on the front…

Ryani smiled as she blushed a little. Then she noticed the shirt in her hands… "Oh, right. Ryou, could you get out? So I can change, you know."

Ryou kissed her cheek. "I promise I won't peek." He said and made a small grin.

"Right, I don't want to take any chances." Ryani said with a small laugh.

"Meaning…?"  
"Get out."

"Fine, I'll go. Tell me when you're ready." Ryou said with a light sigh before leaving his bedroom.

A while later, Ryani let him come back in if he promised to keep his eyes closed so she could have time to get in under the cover. The shirt wasn't really as long as she thought…

"Are you done, or what?" Ryou asked, still with a little smile.

"D-don't say it like that…!" Ryani answered shyly. "…And yes, I am." She added quietly.

Ryou let out a small laugh as he saw Ryani cover herself with his blanket. "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"Wh-what? It's not _my_ fault that you wear small shirts…!"  
Ryou laughed quietly for at few seconds as he unzipped his black vest.

Ryani blushed darkly and quickly dragged the cover over her head. She would feel kind of bad if she peeked at Ryou as he changed into his pajamas, even though the idea had crossed her mind sometimes…

"Hey, you…" Ryou pulled down the cover a little so he at least could see Ryani's face.  
Ryani's heart made a volt and she blushed darkly.  
Ryou smiled and kissed her neck as he nestled down in bed next to her…

He put his arms around her and held her close to himself…

Ryani felt her heart beat faster and she was still blushing darkly… But when Ryou softly caressed her back, she relaxed and closed her eyes…

Ryou carefully raised her head with his finger under her chin. Ryani didn't open her eyes, she just smiled and let him kiss her good night…

* * *

MewZyamu: And that's the end of chapter 3: "Transforming in Feelings"…! Ok, I know it didn't contain so much important stuff. _I_ like the other chapters better but I like the scene with Anani and Kisshu (she _finally_ got her feelings out!) and I also liked, no, _loved_ that Ryani and Ryou got to sleep in the same bed! XD  
(And to all of those who wanted that it would happen more with Ryani and Ryou in the end scene, contact me! -)  
I was supposed to have a big fighting-scene with Kisshu, but fighting-scenes are soooo hard (especially in English since I'm swedish) besides, I wanted the "I Love You"-scene with Anani. -

Quite a long chapter, but I worked quite long too. --;; Right now, it's 00:46 at night, here in Sweden. yawn Soooo tired. I'm gonna do just like Ryani and Ryou, and _sleep_!

And I _really_ have to think of what's going to happen in chapter 4! (be free to send in ideas on that!)  
See ya! -  
RyanixRyou 4ever!


End file.
